Chemical Attraction
by VampireAlchemist1127
Summary: A few months after the Chitauri attack the Avengers have settled into their new residence at the tower. A couple intimate relationships are established and the limits are tested, particularly by Tony in his new relationship with Bruce. Rated M for explicit sexual acts. Mainly Science Boyfriends (Tony/Bruce) with a side Clint/Natasha


Chemical Attraction

Avengers Science Boyfriends (Tony x Bruce)

Side Clint x Natasha

Rated M for Lime

It was three months after the Chitauri attack and things had settled down as the city continued to rebuild. The Avengers went their separate ways for a while until Tony finished rebuilding the tower. All of the Avengers moved in and it became their headquarters. Only two pieces of the destruction remained in the tower; the ruined sign that only had an "A" left attached, they said it stood for Avengers and they left it as a reminder to the city and world of their victory. The other piece of destruction was glassed over and used as a motivational piece for the team. It was the Hulk induced Loki sized indents on the floor. When Bruce first saw this he was very flustered but also very proud that somebody saw the Hulk's destruction as something to be praised. The team became more comfortable with each other and it started to feel more like a family until a drunken outburst by Clint led to a kiss between him and Natasha. This broke the team apart slightly and made certain groups among the team. Clint and Natasha became a couple while Tony felt more open to flirt with the doctor during their time alone in the lab. During this time Tony tested Bruce's limits, which were surprisingly high. Tony would constantly make sexual comments or some slightly inappropriate touching. It became obvious that they both wanted to be something more than friends or lab partners, but what held Bruce back from accepting was his worries about the Hulk's constant threat. Even though the beast had saved his life he wasn't an advocate for releasing him, considering the amount of collateral damage the uncontrolled strength would inflict upon the newly rebuilt city. Tony continued to push him until Bruce was forced to make the first move. Tony was pleasantly surprised when Bruce pulled him down for a heated kiss after Tony made a few sexual comments while extremely close to the other man's face. The kiss had escalated to a full on make out session on one of the lab tables until the incessant beeping from Bruce's heart rate monitor broke them apart. This was like a green light and allowed Tony to take the lead in the relationship. These heated make out sessions in the lab became a regular occurrence but Tony always backed off before Bruce got too worked up. Bruce learned how to control himself during these times, allowing Tony to push him a little farther. At this point the only thing that kept them from moving past the first base was Bruce's shyness would cause him to flee in embarrassment. Tony would be left alone to take care of his usual problem while Bruce took a cold shower to calm down. On Bruce's request they kept their relationship a secret from the rest of the Avengers but that lasted six weeks. Two incidents had led the team to put two and two together. The first was Clint teasing Tony about the sudden end to his playboy antics and the second was the discovery of a poorly hidden hickey on Bruce's neck. The captain was the last to figure it out, requiring Clint to give him a much too detailed description of what would be happening behind the scenes. Steve wasn't used to people being open about homosexuality so it came as a huge shock to him. The rest of them simply accepted the news with a little humor and teasing. As time passed Tony had a harder and harder time keeping the slow pace. He just made up for it with more kissing but it was still difficult to hold back, to go along with Bruce. The last day or two had been a little concerning since Bruce seemed to be much more shy about their activities. It especially worried him since he had only seen him once in the day and it was for a brief moment. Bruce had gone to retrieve something from the lab then hurried back to his room with a blush. He couldn't seem to find a reason why Bruce would be avoiding him or blush at the sight of him when he hadn't done anything extraordinary. He tried to focus on his work until the AI system alerted the team that dinner was done and soon to be served. He took the elevator down to the floor that contained the large dining room. As the doors opened it revealed Clint and Thor locked in a petty argument about the cultural difference between Asgard and Midgard. Tony took his place at the table and watched as the other members of the team joined them. except for the small doctor. The robot, Dummy, served the meals, placing one out for Bruce which meant he intended to join them at some point but it concerned Tony why he wouldn't show. He was just about to ask JARVIS where he was when the small man entered the dining room. All of Tony's worries disappeared as he read the message of Bruce's graphic t-shirt. Bruce blushed bright red since he became the center of attention. tony nearly choked on his food. The shirt read: "if you get with me you will be (Mg, Fe)7Si8O22(OH)2" Tony and Bruce would instantly recognize the formula as Cummingtonite since it was the basis for many of their jokes. Tony's eyes widened as he realized that Bruce meant it this time, judging by how nervous he had been the past few days. This was Bruce's premeditated attempt to flirt and it worked wonderfully. All other conversation ceased. Clint just snickered as he recognized that the text held some innuendo even though he couldn't understand the joke. He was silenced by a bunch to the shoulder from Natasha. Thor ignored it in favor of eating the food he had been served. Meanwhile Steve was totally confused by the reactions of the group to the doctor's presence. Bruce shyly took his seat next to Tony. It took a while for Tony to snap out of his shock. Once he did he hurried to finish his dinner then grabbed Bruce by his arm and dragged him to the elevator. Once the doors closed to separate them from the rest of the team Tony pushed Bruce up against the wall and connected their lips in a heated kiss. The addition of Tony's surprise attack to his already racing heart rate mad his heart monitor start to beep. Tony pulled away, annoyed.

"S-sorry, if this is going to work we are going to have to go slow" Bruce explained as he tried to regain his breath.

"Anything you need to make this work" Tony replied with a smile. The elevator arrived at their floor and Tony gently led him by the hand to the bedroom. Once the door was closed and locked he connected their lips again. They stumbled towards the bed. Bruce's knees hit the edge of the bed and it caused him to fall back onto the bedding. Tony just smirked, put a knee up on the bed between Bruce's legs and leaned down to resume the kiss. Bruce felt the knee brush up against his crotch as Tony leaned forward, it caused his heart rate to jump to a level that the wrist watch monitor would start to beep, matching his heartbeat. Tony pulled away again, getting very annoyed by the device.

"JARVIS, alert us when his heart rate exceeds 190" he ordered as he removed Bruce's watch.

"180" Bruce corrected. They received an affirmation from the ubiquitous AI system.

Tony leaned down and instead of kissing, he moved down to his neck, kissing and giving little love bites as well as leaving a hickey behind. Bruce couldn't help but moan at the feeling, arching his neck to give Tony more room as he fisted his hands in the sheets. He slowly made his way down until he encountered the collar of his new favorite shirt. He reached his hands underneath, pushing up the fabric before removing it. He took it as slow as he could bear with the anticipation for the main event. He was eager to find out how far Bruce would allow him to go.

"you know you can touch too if you want" Tony encouraged.

Bruce was definitely inexperienced, he didn't know where to touch or how so he just kept his hands on the bed. The lack of contact was a little disappointing for Tony but he was willing to do whatever made the other man comfortable. Bruce was nervous and that wasn't helping him stay calm. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to go through with it. He closed his eyes and focused on regulating his breathing until he felt Tony shift above him. He opened his eyes to see Tony between his legs, undoing the button of his pants with his teeth.

"T-Tony, wait" he stammered out. He wanted to make sure he got his pleasure first just in case he couldn't handle the stimulation. Tony backed off reluctantly. Bruce took the opportunity to pull Tony up for another kiss. He easily flipped their positions so he was above Tony. He pulled away from the kiss shyly only to encounter Tony's signature smirk. He blushed but forced himself to continue what he had started. He moved down and began to undress him slowly. He fumbled a little with the buttons on his shirt. He hated how he decided to do this on the one day Tony decides to wear a button up shirt. Tony waited patiently and gently caressed his hip and admired the adorable worried look Bruce had.

"Relax, Bruce you don't have to do anything you don't want to" he reassured him.

"I want to do this, I'm just a little nervous" he admitted with a slightly shaky voice

"Relax" he repeated "You will be fine, you have nothing to worry about." He felt like he was comforting a child but if that was what it took to make Bruce comfortable he would do it. Bruce was more worried about disappointing the former playboy than anything else. He finally finished undoing Tony's shirt and leaned down to give him the same e treatment that he gave him earlier. He shyly undid his pants as he moved down and pulled them down. It shocked him to find that Tony had gone commando that day. He blushed bright red. He expected one more step before he had to face it directly. After a moment of hesitation he reached out and gently began to stroke him. Tony moaned quietly, usually he wasn't very vocal but he felt like Bruce needed the encouragement. He didn't make an attempt to hold back the quiet little noises of pleasure. Bruce got a little braver and stroked him faster. He tentatively leaned down and experimentally licked the tip. He found that the taste wasn't unpleasant so he continued to lick at the tip lightly before taking the head into his mouth and sucked gently stroking what he didn't have in his mouth. Tony had been faithful to Bruce and this was the first stimulation he had had other than his own hand since they got together and it made him even more sensitive than he usually was. Even though it wasn't even closed to the best blow job, it felt like it. He was building to his climax embarrassingly fast. He moaned out his lover's name wantonly and intertwined his fingers in Bruce's brown curls, pushing his head down slightly. Bruce took the hint and took more in and began bobbing his head. Tony held back to try to maintain his reputation. It lasted until Bruce surprised him by taking almost all of it in and sucking hard. He came without warning, accompanied by a shout of the other man's name and bucking of his hips up into Bruce's mouth. Bruce was surprised by his sudden movement and the flood of semen into his mouth. He pulled away coughing harshly. He had inhaled at the wrong moment on top of being gagged. Tony quickly came down from his high with the sound of Bruce's coughing. He sat up worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked franticly, afraid that he had caused his lover harm. He quickly apologized for not giving him any warning. Bruce nodded through his coughs to tell him that he was alright.

"Sir, Dr. Banner's heart rate has reached 180 beats per minute" JARVIS alerted them. Bruce panicked a little at the sound

"185" the AI corrected. Bruce forced himself to calm down and managed to get his breathing under control. JARVIS had given them a play by play of Bruce's heart rate until it fell back below 180 bpm. It had peaked at 192 which nearly had Bruce shooing Tony out of the room, afraid he was going to Hulk out. It took a while before he had calmed down enough to speak.

"Sorry, that's a mood killer" his voice was raspy from the coughing, earning a relieved laugh from Tony.

"Yeah, still want me to return the favor?" he asked with a wink and a smirk.

"I think I have had enough problems staying calm tonight I just put it on your tab" he grinned back. Tony just pulled him into a hug and laid down. A few minutes later they were asleep, curled up to each other. Clint picked the lock on the door and snuck in with a camera, taking a few pictures of the couple together to use as blackmail in the future.


End file.
